Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish
Season one Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie's reaction 4 S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie in my hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie twisting her head S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie Pie's tear fountain "It's true! I do have a problem!" S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie angry S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie 'With such high stakes' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Magic Duel Pinkie Pie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Pinkie Pie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enter EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png Pinkie Pie sweeping with her hair EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png|Just call her Pinkerbell. Daring Don't Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Pinkie Pie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png Pinkie Pie sliding down railing S4E04.png Power Ponies Pinkie Pie "no, the other left!" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "don't worry about it, Spike" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie scrubbing castle walls S4E06.png Pinkie Pie enters the comic book S4E06.png Pinkie Pie unsteady inside tornado S4E06.png Pinkie Pie throwing pie S4E6.png Bats! Pinkie Pie holding flashlight in her mane S4E07.png|Who knew manes could be used to hold flashlights? Pinkie Pie readying pony signal S4E07.png|She probably got that from the Mane-iac. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy hanging upside-down S4E07.png|Anyone there? Pinkie Pie shines flashlight in Fluttershy's face S4E07.png|Fluttershy, is that you? Fluttershy hisses in Pinkie's face S4E07.png Pinkie Pie "run for your lives!" S4E07.png|"Run for your lives!" Pinkie using mane as a drill S4E07.png|Wow, even manes can be used as drills. Pinkie Pie biting into apple S4E07.png|I vant to suck its juice! Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|I love jumping up and down! Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie "whatcha doin" S4E09.png Twilight Sparkle surprised scream S4E09.png Pinkie Pie screaming S4E09.png Twilight annoyed at Pinkie S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "that doesn't answer my question" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "Silly" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie getting off the bookshelf S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "better than cotton candy" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "fountain of chocolate" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie goofy smile S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom twirling S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "best family twirl ever!" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie floating on air S4E09.png Pinkie Pie swimming in the air S4E09.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the stuff S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Apple Bloom S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Granny Smith S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Big McIntosh S4E09.png Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png Pinkie Pie looking at the mirror S4E09.png Rainbow Falls Pinkie Pie shouting at Fluttershy using a megaphone S4E10.png|"P, Ponyville!" Pinkie 'P is for 'Perfect'!' S4E10.png|"P is for Perfect!" Pinkie Pie 'P is for' S4E10.png|"P is for..." Pinkie Pie 'P is for 'Proud'!' S4E10.png|"P is for Proud!" Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie jumps towards Fluttershy S4E11.png Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|It's official: Pinkie's tail is now her third arm. Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie on the rooftops S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throwing paint on banner S4E12.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof S4E12.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png Photo of Canterlot wedding 2 S4E12.png Pinkie Pie racing down stairs S4E12.png Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Rainbow sees Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png Simple Ways Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm so excited for the festival' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie faceplant S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait!' S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png Rarity calling Pinkie's name S4E14.png Rarity 'Don't be ridiculous!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie gasp S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Is it contagious' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png Pinkie Pie climbing up the wall S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'singing in front of everypony!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'certainly wasn't an angry mob!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'you kinda sounded like a dude!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png Twilight catches Pinkie with her magic S4E14.png Twilight Time Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie standing on a tree smiling at Fluttershy S4E16.png Pinkie Pie super excited S4E16.png Pinkie Pie loves cheers S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S4E16.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie throwing her friends into the Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Pinkie Pie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are gonna become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity and Twilight S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Fluttershy S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throws her friends away S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie lifting a big rock S4E18.png Pinkie Pie spinning around with the ladder in the library S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie gets an apple from a tree S4E18.png Pinkie Pie disappears S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sniffing the cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Can we taste it now?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie on a log floating on a lake S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie Pie jumps through stacks of books S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in cupcake wind tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie licking rock candies S4E18.png Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie "Awesome!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "I give it three woohoo's!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Woo!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E21.png|Don't Copy That Floppy! Pinkie Pie "Look at me!" S4E21.png Category:Character gallery pages